A Little Fall of Rain
by dramaqueen
Summary: WARNING: Character death. Please forgive if layout a bit dodgy. It took me ages to get the preview to be even slightly clear, then I gave up. Sorry!


A Little Fall of Rain  
  
Disclaimer: The song is owned by the fabulous creators of 'Les Miserables'. Willow, Spike and the other Buffy characters are owned by the almighty Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy and er. other people who aren't me.  
  
A.N.: This is a Spike/Willow (sort of AU) songfic - my fave unofficial Buffy pairing. I've adapted the song a tiny bit to go better (basically I've just changed the names). Please r&r! I'll love you forever! (Unless it's a flame, in which case I'll just laugh.) Oh, one last thing, when it's the song, Spike/Marius' part is marked by * (I wanted to put it in italics but when I previewed it on the site it was in normal writing. mean fanfic.net.)  
  
It all happened so quickly. They were patrolling the cemetery when a group of demons encircled them. Everyone fought; Spike and Buffy using their supernatural strength, Willow using magic, and all of the Scooby's armed with an array of weapons. As Willow telekinetically sent a dagger into a demon making its way towards her, she failed to notice the one creeping up behind. Everyone failed to notice. It wasn't until she saw the demon's sword like third arm impaled through her chest that she called out to the man she had been secretly in love with for years.  
  
"Spike!" He turned at the sound of his name. The others remained oblivious as they fought off the few remaining creatures. "Oh God no." He muttered, running towards her as the demon responsible fled leaving Willow to fall to the ground. As he ran towards her he became more aware of the rain which had started to fall a few minutes before; he removed his coat while he got closer to the woman he loved. "Spike." She repeated as he sat down beside her and gently lifted her upper body into his arms, having first tenderly draped the coat over her.  
  
Don't you fret, my dear William  
  
I don't feel any pain  
  
A little fall of rain  
  
Can hardly hurt me now  
  
You're here, that's all I need to know  
  
She let a smile form on her now pale face. It was almost two years since they'd first confessed their feelings to each other. But, despite the deep love they shared they had known from the start that they could never openly be together. No one would understand. Instead they shared the occasional stolen kiss, each time realising straight away that any relationship would have to be secret, and too hard to hide. It was all or nothing and each felt forced to choose nothing.  
  
And you will keep me safe  
  
And you will keep me close  
  
And rain will make the flowers grow. "It's alright now Red. I won't let no-one hurt you anymore." Spike tried to keep the tears from showing in his voice, but the stronger he tried to be, the more helpless he felt. He loved her so much and hated that he was so powerless to save her. He knew that she was dying and wanted to hold her for the rest of her life.  
  
*But you will live, Willow - dear God above...  
  
If I could close your wounds with words of love...  
  
She looked into his eyes as best she could. If only they hadn't wasted all this time.  
  
Just hold me now, and let it be.  
  
Shelter me, comfort me...  
  
From the corner of his eye Spike could see the rest of the gang heading their way, all the demons now defeated. "Get away from her!" Xander demanded on seeing his best friend in the arms of the vampire. Spike didn't reply. Just sat there, tenderly stroking Willow's hair.  
  
*You would live  
  
A hundred years  
  
If I could show you how  
  
I won't desert you now...  
  
"It's okay." Willow said weakly. "I love him." "You wh." Xander was about to demand an explanation when the circumstances surrounding this confession sunk in. Anya comfortingly wrapped his arms around him as Giles held Buffy the way a father would a daughter. "I love you William." Her voice was getting quieter now.  
  
The rain can't hurt me now  
  
This rain will wash away what's past  
  
And you will keep me safe  
  
And you will keep me close  
  
I'll sleep in your embrace at last  
  
Rain mixed with Spikes tears as he forced a smile. She had never called him William before. He liked it. "I love you too." "Thank you." The words were barely a whisper.  
  
The rain that brings you here  
  
Is Heaven-blessed!  
  
The skies begin to clear  
  
And I'm at rest  
  
A breath away from where you are  
  
I've come home from so far  
  
He held on to her more tightly, feeling her life slip away from him with every second that passed; and she could no longer hold up her head to look at the face that she had so often dreamt of.  
  
So don't you fret, my dear William *Hush-a-bye, dear Willow  
  
I don't feel any pain *You won't feel any pain  
  
A little fall of rain *A little fall of rain  
  
Can hardly hurt me now *Can hardly hurt you now  
  
* I'm here  
  
That's all I need to know  
  
And you will keep me safe *I will stay with you  
  
And you will keep me close *Till you are sleeping  
  
And rain *And rain  
  
Will make the flowers... *Will make the flowers...  
  
Her friends were alerted to Willow's death by Spike allowing himself to cry out in pain. The love of his life was really gone and at that moment his whole world collapsed.  
  
*Grow. 


End file.
